Adoring Love
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: During middle school Haru gets the crushing news that Rin left for Australia without telling him. Devastated he calls Makoto who rushes to comfort Haru. What will Haru do next? Is Makoto's love one-sided?


Adoring Love

This takes place while they are in middle school.

mhmhmh

One evening, Makoto was helping Ran and Ren bathe, when he got a phone call. He answered the call and stepped back while keeping an eye on the kids. It was Haru sounding desperate, alone and upset. He promised to come as soon as he could. Haru told him to hurry with a tear-choked voice. Makoto promised and called out to his mother downstairs. His mother called back:

"I'll be there in a minute."

Makoto turned back to the children who made a mess of things.

"As soon as my back is turned." He sighed.

His mother entered and he explained how Haru needed him. She suspected her son was in love with Haru and the look on his face confirmed it.

"I understand, Haru needs you, the poor boy. I'll get Father to finish up in here as I'm still cleaning up the kitchen."

Father came in with his sleeves rolled up and set to work scrubbing the twin's backs. Makoto dashed to his room and packed an overnight bag. He kissed Ran and Ren 'goodnight' and ran down the stairs. He kissed his mother and she made him promise to tell her if anything is seriously wrong. Makoto promised and was out the door. He called Haru to tell him he was on his way.

Haru sat at the low table clutching his cell phone. His eyes were red and his nose ran. He grabbed another tissue and blew his nose. Suddenly Makoto was there, Haru's heart skipped a beat. It was the same old Makoto standing in the doorway. Or was it? Did Makoto always look so handsome? Was his eyes always so green? Soft and comforting, gentle and kind, _he_ would never abandon Haru. Haru knew for months Makoto had special feelings for him. The big lug wore his heart on his sleeve. Haru couldn't help smiling as he realized he loved him back.

Makoto was confused by the smile. He figured it was gratefulness for coming so quickly. He knelt at the table and picked up Haru's cold hand.

"What is wrong? What happened?"

Haru couldn't take the kind words and burst out in tears. Makoto felt stabbed through the heart, pushed the small table away and pulled Haru to his chest. Haru felt the comfort of Makoto's strong arms and cried into his chest. Makoto asked:

"Has someone died?"

Haru shook his head 'no' and said:

"Rin. Left. Australia." He said hiccupping.

"So it was about Rin," Makoto thought as he felt his heart break as he held Haru. Makoto thought Haru loved Rin. The boy soon was cried out and excused himself to compose himself in the bathroom.

Makoto felt anger toward Rin for leaving Haru behind, and then he felt shame for the unkind thoughts. But he loved Haru so dearly and was satisfied as long as Rin returned his feelings and took proper care of him. He thought he could take better care of his beloved. And then he was ashamed of his greediness, wanting Haru all to himself.

Just then his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and told his mother:

"Everything is fine Mom, no injuries or deaths. Haru just suffered a heartbreak."

After a minute they hung up and Mrs. Tachibana wondered if this paved the way for her son's love to be returned?

Haru composed himself and smiled at the new discovery. He loved Makoto back. His knight in shining armor came the second he called. As long as Makoto stayed at his side, Rin could stay away forever. Haru washed his face and returned to the sitting room. He hesitated as Makoto was talking to his mother. Makoto ended the call and looked sad. Haru's heart stopped. Makoto must never look sad, it isn't right. Haru moved forward as if pulled by a red string. He knelt beside his love and smiled. Makoto smiled back. It was the small loving smile he had on his face for months. Haru adored Makoto and threw his arms around the boy's shoulders. Makoto automatically hugged him back. He was glad Haru was feeling better. Haru sighed:

"I love you Makoto."

Makoto was in shock and thought:

"Did Haru just say what I think he said?" He asked out loud:

"As a friend?"

"Nope." Haru sighed and snuggled closer. Makoto felt like he was getting hard, but he didn't want to get carried away.

"But what about Rin?"

Haru forgot about Rin. He was confused he pulled out of the warm embrace. He was a bit hurt Makoto didn't say it back, and thought:

"Makoto wants to talk about that idiot first?" Haru sighed and said:

"Oh Rin left to swim in Australia without telling me. I had to hear about it from Gou."

"Gou?" Makoto was acquainted with Rin's sister, who came to the races and seemed to love the sport. Loved to watch it anyway.

"_She_ told me, not Rin. That big idiot had a hissy fit because I beat him _once_. So he had to run away. Idiot. Aren't we friends? He was like a brother to me and my _brother_ leaves me."

Haru was about to cry again but he bit his lip and suck it up. He was tired of crying over that idiot.

"Brother?"

Haru looked at Makoto, his Makoto, with new eyes. His Makoto would never leave him and he smiled softly. Makoto saw love and affection in Haru's eyes. It gave him new hope. He need to clarify something.

"You love Rin as a brother?"

Haru nodded. He realized that Makoto needed reassurance and said:

"And I love you as a lover."

Normally Haru wouldn't be so open but the feelings, first of hurt and betrayal, and then of joy and wonder; were crashing over him in waves and he couldn't suppress them. Besides it was Makoto, if he can't express his feelings to the one he loved best, whom can he express them to?

The full meaning of what Haru said hit Makoto. Haru returned his feelings and saw Rin only as a brother. The joy overwhelmed him and he grabbed Haru and hugged him. Haru snuggled into the warmth that is Makoto. Makoto nuzzled his neck and breathed in Haru's scent. He sighed:

"I love you too, Haru." Makoto was so happy to finally say it out loud. Haru loved hearing the words.

"How long have you loved me?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know, maybe forever. I didn't realized it until you walked in the room. My knight in shining armor."

"Ok, my princess."

Haru pinched his back.

"Ouch. Sorry, my prince."

"Better,"

Makoto pulled back and saw the smile on Haru's face and their smiles kissed. The kiss was soft and sweet. When their tongues got involved, the virgins got embarrassed and they stopped. Haru was exhausted so they agreed to go to bed. Makoto realized he was tired too, even though it was only eight o'clock. These emotional scenes are exhausting. Haru got into the shower and Makoto pulled out the spare futon. He placed the two futons touching one another instead of leaving a little space. Instinctively he knew Haru would never share a bed unless they were going to have sex. He was particular about things and didn't care for people invading his space. Makoto was one of the few exceptions. Makoto laughed thinking how weird Haru can be. Like stripping in public when he saw water.

"What are you laughing about?"

Haru was in his pajamas, towel-drying his hair. Makoto shrugged.

"I'm just happy."

Haru smiled his small smile and said:

"Idiot, hurry up and wash I want to sleep."

Makoto cleaned up quickly. Haru set the alarm as they had school tomorrow and laid down. Makoto returned and leaned over his futon to kiss Haru. Haru was surprised but kissed back.

"We should share a futon soon." Makoto said with a glint in his eyes. Haru understood his meaning and said:

"Not until we had a few dates."

Makoto smiled and moved back to his futon, and snuggled under the covers. What started out as a rotten evening, ended so beautifully. Haru clicked off the light and they said their 'goodnights'.

In the dark Haru thought of something.

"Makoto?"

"Hm?'

"Will Rin come back?"

"Sure. One day."

"What will we do? Will we fight? Will we make up?"

Makoto paused and said:

"I don't know, you are going to have wait and see."

Haru pouted and said:

"That idiot is going to have to apologize first."

"Yes…Don't worry Haru I'm sure everything will be alright."

"It will be as long you are there."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Makoto's words made Haru feel flooded with love. But he still worried.

"Makoto, how do you know it will be alright if we never fought before?"

"I don't know, I just have faith in us being able to make up."

"I would die if we ever fought."

"Me too." Makoto said gravely.

"Makoto, I hope we never fight."

"I know if we ever do, we will make up soon after."

"Yeah…I think I can sleep now. Goodnight."

"Night."

Haru drifted off to sleep, contented and trusting in his knight's presence. Makoto followed him into slumber, happy he had his prince at last.

mhmhmh

Please review


End file.
